1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, such as a wrench, socket or the like, and more particularly to a hand tool having a larger operation zone to prevent slip of the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand tool, such as a wrench, in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a mounting portion 61 including a plurality of arcuate protruding faces 62 and a plurality of receiving recesses 63 located between the protruding faces 62. In practice, each of the protruding faces 62 of the mounting portion 61 is rested on the flattened face 65 of the nut 64 to prevent slip of the nut 64.
However, each of the receiving recesses 63 has a corner 630 having a substantially right angle, so that the stress is easily concentrated on the corner 630, thereby breaking the structure of the wrench. In addition, the right-angled corner 630 is not easily manufactured during the working process. Further, the proportion of the depth T of each of the protruding faces 62 and the distance between the corner 630 of each of the receiving recesses 63 and the corner 630 of an adjacent receiving recess 63 is about 1:2, so that each of the protruding faces 62 has a smaller depth. Thus, each of the protruding faces 62 and the flattened face 65 of the nut 64 have a smaller contact area, so that the nut 64 easily slips during operation.